


Beautiful Disaster

by ankhscarab, dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: Schola-verse [2]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Age Regression, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Crossover, Future Fic, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankhscarab/pseuds/ankhscarab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klavier attempts suicide. Marigold *might* be precog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Disaster

"Apollo? Apollo? Wake up. Pleeease." 

Apollo rolls over, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. _4 AM._

He blinks, finding little Marigold standing by the bed. "I had a bad dream that Vati was hurt. And I can't find Vati. He wasn't in the bedroom with me." 

His stomach drops. Klavier being missing is a bad sign. He tosses off the bedsheets, picks up his cellphone from the bedside table and takes Marigold's hand. "Let's go see if we can find your Vati." 

It's nearly an hour later when they open up the door to one of the studies. "Vati!" Marigold shrieks. 

Apollo's stomach drops again, Klavier's passed out on the floor, a very tightwrapped bandage bleeding through on his arm. Apollo looks at Marigold, "Go wake up Kristoph and get your coat and shoes on." 

He rolls Klavier onto his side. keeping the injured arm elevated with one hand as he dials 911.

He sighs, using the name he remembers Kristoph using once, assuming that's the one Klavier uses to circumvent news reports. The doctors take his information and send an ambulance and he has the kids all bundled up just as Mr. Edgeworth arrives in his car to drive them to the hospital alongside the ambulance. 

While they're in the waiting room, Kristoph suddenly stands up, talking with a nurse and Apollo overhears him mentioning that he's going to be a brother-in-law sommeday and that they're all family. Apollo glances at the ring on his finger, smiling a little. And that Apollo's in charge of all of them anyway and can they see his brother.


End file.
